Keep Me
by realornotreal22
Summary: A new moon scene if Edward hadn't left. Contains fluff, hurt, Alice/Edward banter, lots of Bella/Edward banter, and a brief appearance by Carlisle. I hope you like it D


* * *

_Author's note: This scene would have taken place if Edward hadn't left...And that's what I would've preferred. lol I hope ya like it! _

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing but the plot. The wonderful characters of the twilight saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. _

_

* * *

_The silver car stopped suddenly in front of Bella's house, seemingly appearing out of thin air as the fog made room for its' presence. Edward chuckled quietly as he heard Bella curse inside the house, knowing she was running late. Alice rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. _Jerk. Why don't you go help her? You're the reason she's not ready, _Alice thought. Edward eyed her curiously, wondering how she knew it was his fault. She raised her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for him to get out of the car.

"All right, all right." He muttered before opening the door and heading out into the cloud of fog and mist. He was on her porch before the car door had fully closed.

He silently opened the door and made his way toward the source of the noise. Within seconds, he was down the hallway and in her kitchen.

"Bella, what're you doing?" He asked, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Gah!" She shrieked, simultaneously jumping a foot in the air and dropping the box of pop tarts that had been in her hand. Edward easily caught the box before it hit the floor. He held a silver wrapped package out to her before putting the box onto the counter.

"Why do you _do _that?!" She demanded angrily, before snatching the pop tarts out of his icy cold hand.

"Do what?" He asked innocently, taking a small step toward her.

His golden eyes held her chocolate browns and her anger abated as quickly as it had come. He smiled, knowing that his plan had worked. He leaned down slowly, for him, and lightly pressed his lips against hers. As always, he pulled away much too early for her liking. And as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own encircled her waist. She smiled contentedly, having missed being in his arms for the half hour he had been away.

"It's not fair that you do that." She whispered, gazing into his eyes.

"Do what?" He smiled, knowing full well what she meant.

"The dazzle thing." She whispered again, seeming not able to raise her voice.

"You do it too, you know." He murmured, lightly brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Psh." She scoffed. "Sure, I do."

He chuckled and smiled her favorite crooked smile before leaning down to kiss her again. Before she could pull him closer, he gently broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against hers. Bella huffed quietly under her breath, feeling the familiar dregs of frustration begin to bubble up inside her. Edward chuckled lightly before letting his eyes flicker shut. Both breathed in deeply, sighing simultaneously. _And she swears I'm the only one who dazzles…_Edward thought.

"We're going to be late." He whispered.

"Oh, damn, I totally forgot." Bella said, pulling away to grab her bag from in the hallway. Edward was in front of the door with her bag and jacket before she'd fully exited the kitchen.

"Show off." She muttered under her breath, knowing he'd hear.

He laughed quietly as he held her jacket open for her. She rolled her eyes before slipping her arms through the sleeves. He gently ushered her through the door, closing and locking it before she had descended the steps. He was at her side before she reached the driveway, bag in hand. He opened the door for her, placing her backpack on her lap as she sat.

"Morning, Bella." Alice said.

"Morning, Alice." Bella said, glancing at her best friend in the backseat. "Sorry we're late; my fault."

"No, it wasn't. I know who's fault it was." She said glancing at Edward as he turned the key in the ignition and sped down the street.

Bella turned to look at her, curious expression in place. Alice laughed, causing Bella to gaze questioningly at her boyfriend.

"She guessed; I didn't say anything." He shrugged.

"What do you mean `She guessed'?" Bella pressed. "Alice _guesses_?"

Alice laughed again, louder this time.

"Oh, Bella. It was obviously Edward's fault. He came home an hour later than usual this morning. I assumed he'd kept you in bed much longer than necessary and he didn't disagree."

"Well, we weren't _doing _anything. We were talking and he wouldn't let me get up when I noticed the time…" Bella said, flustered, her infamous blush lightly coloring her cheeks.

"Your resistance was feeble, at best. I don't remember hearing any _demands _to release you, after all." Edward smirked.

Bella openly glared at him, receiving a peel of beautiful laughter as opposed to the look of repentance she'd hoped for.

"I _know _you weren't doing anything, Bella. I'm fairly certain I would be the first to know about _that._" Alice said suggestively.

Edward gave her a dirty look as he pulled the car into the nearest parking space. _Oh, you know it's true. I'd be the first to know if you made that decision, _Alice thought. He glared at her further as he held Bella's door open for her, warning Alice to keep her thoughts to herself. _Fine. I won't put those thoughts into Bella's head. Although I'm sure they're already there…_Alice raised her eyebrows as Edward's liquid topaz eyes narrowed threateningly. Alice lifted her hands in surrender before whirling around and walking toward Forks High.

To Edward's relief, Bella had completely missed this two second exchange between the siblings. It was getting harder to hide things from her; she was much more observant than was allowed for a human. He placed his arm lightly around her shoulders as they walked toward the quickly emptying school.

"Alice isn't mad, right?" Bella asked.

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No, why would she be?"

"I dunno…the atmosphere seemed kinda…cold out here for a second…" She said hesitantly.

_So she had noticed something_, Edward thought wryly. _Much too observant for a human. Bella really _is _the exception to everything. _

"No, love, she isn't angry." He said, opening the door to their physics class.

He waited for her to walk across the threshold before he let the door swing closed behind them. He pulled her jacket off her and hung it next to his own before they made their way to their seats in the back of the room. Edward laughed to himself as he expertly caught Bella when she'd tripped on a stray backpack. His arms snaked around her waist as he led her to her seat, laughing under his breath all the while. She glared at him as he gently set her down on the metal stool.

"What? At least I was there to catch you. It would've been much more embarrassing if you'd fallen." He whispered when her glare did not let up.

"I hate you." She hissed under breath in a very unbellalike manner.

"You love me." He whispered back playfully.

"You seem pretty sure about that." She answered quietly.

"Oh, I am. Just as sure as you are." He quickly pressed a kiss to her temple, too quickly to be noticed by anyone but Bella. She blushed scarlet before letting out a shaky breath.

"See? You love me." His velvet voice was full of triumph.

"All right. I can't deny that." She said, defeated. "I'm still mad at you, though."

"You can never stay mad at me." Edward muttered before answering a question that their teacher, Mr. Barron, had unexpectedly shot at him.

"We'll see about that." Bella challenged before reaching across their desk to grab a piece of paper out of Edward's binder.

His eyes widened in surprise, crooked smile unintentionally forming.

"And what do you mean by that?" His head automatically tilted toward her.

"Nothing…Nothing at all." She turned her back on him on the pretense of listening to their instructor.

Edward chuckled again, fully enjoying their little banter, before slowly running his finger tips down her spine. She shivered involuntarily and her jaw clenched tightly. She kept her gaze on Mr. Barron, unsuccessfully feigning indifference. Edward smiled slyly, leaning into her so his mouth was merely an inch away from her ear.

"I can torture you much more effectively than you can torture me. Remember that while you're trying to get me back." He whispered, his cool breath caressing her slightly pink ear and neck.

Bella froze, her eyes never averting their gaze from the teacher. Edward smirked and faced forward.

"Don't forget to breathe, Bella." He murmured, keeping his eyes focused on the front of the room. A faint smile graced his lips when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

She exhaled slowly before biting her lip. Edward couldn't help but grin.

"All right everyone. Break into pairs for today's project." Mr. Barron said.

The whole class gave him a quizzical look, apart from Edward, for Mr. Barron generally assigned them partners.

"Yes, I know I normally assign you partners, but I thought I would give you a chance to choose your own for this assignment. Carry on." He said with a small flick of his wrist.

Edward turned towards Bella, expecting to be the first pair to finish their work per usual. Before he'd gotten a word out, Bella had leaned forward to tap Mike on the shoulder.

"Hey Mike, you wanna be my partner?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" He said, much too eagerly for Bella's liking; and Edward's.

Edward narrowed his eyes threateningly as Mike glanced toward him. _Don't even think about it, little pervert. _Edward thought as the fantasies of Mike kissing Bella flashed through Mike's mind, as well as his own. _I will slay you alive before you've even taken one step toward her. _

"Okay, cool." Bella said before sitting back in her seat and gathering her things to sit next to Mike.

Edward stared at her, expecting a gloat or phrase of some kind, but received none. Bella pushed her chair back, fully planning on leaving in silence. His cold hand shot out and gently seized her wrist. She glanced at him, eyebrow raised in question.

"_This _is how you're going to get back at me? By working with _Mike_?" He quickly whispered while pulling her back into her seat.

"Mmmhmm." She murmured, smirk in place.

"Bella, this isn't funny. You know how I feel about him." Edward said, pale hand still wrapped around Bella's almost equally pale wrist.

"Do I?" She asked innocently, knowing he was no longer in a joking mood.

"Bella." He whispered in a warning voice.

"What?" She leaned away from him slightly and avoided his gaze, refusing to be dazzled by him.

"You don't know what he's _thinking_." He said the last word so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.

"No, but maybe I'll find out in the next hour." She said before slyly slipping her arm out of his grasp and getting up.

"Who do you think is better at this torturing thing _now_?" She smirked before moving two seats over to sit with Mike.

He stared after her, mouth hanging slightly open. _Looks like Bella and Cullen are fighting. Maybe they'll break up and I'll finally be able to make my move. _As soon as this thought flashed through Mike's ignorant and small mind, Edward had to literally hold himself in his chair. He took in multiple deep breaths, exhaling as loudly as the humans breathed regularly. _I really resent this human emotion. Jealously is very unbecoming. _Edward thought wryly. He kept his eyes on Bella, knowing that she was triumphing in this situation. _She's even more conniving than I am. _

"Mr. Cullen? Do you need a partner?"

Edward's eyes reluctantly flickered away from Bella and landed on the slightly flushed face of his teacher.

"No, sir. I don't need a partner. I can do the project independently, if you don't mind my working alone." Edward said in his most manipulating and pleasing tone.

"Uh…sure, Edward. You can work by yourself." Mr. Barron replied, flustered.

Mr. Barron turned and Edward's eyes snapped back to Bella. _She doesn't look upset. Maybe they broke up and she doesn't care. I should definitely take this and run with it. I wonder if I can ask her out after class…_Edward pulverized the pencil that had been in his hand as he listened to Mike's thoughts.

"Mike? Are you listening to me? We have to prove that object A falls at the same rate as object B. We have to calculate the velocity too." Bella said.

"Yeah, I'm listening. We should use ourselves as the objects. You could be object A and I can be object B." _That way I can make sure you don't fall and be there to catch you._ Mike thought.

Edward gritted his teeth, watching as Mike began to take the thought of catching Bella into another realm. Mike's thoughts went from catching her to holding her, kissing her, _touching_ her…Edward exhaled through his teeth. _Moronic bastard. _He thought before carefully composing his features and pretending to be focused on his project.

"And where would we jump from? The desk wouldn't be high enough." Bella said, raising her eyebrows instinctively.

"Uh…outside. Duh." Mike said rudely.

_How dare you speak to her like that?? She is much, much smarter than you, egghead. _Edward thought, seething.

"Um, yeah. I guess we could do that." Bella said reluctantly.

"Okay then, let's go." Mike said before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the door.

Bella grabbed her notebook and closed her palm, purposefully making a fist so Mike wouldn't be able to hold her hand. She momentarily wondered how pissed off Edward was as Mike led her through the door and into the rain washed quad. It was sprinkling, of course. Bella pulled her fist out of Mike's grasp at the pretense of pulling her hood up.

"Okay, you first." Mike said as he stopped in front of the 6 foot tree standing next to a tall metal fence.

_No, Bella, don't. _Edward thought as he saw the tree in Mike's mind. _This is probably _not _the smartest idea in the world right now. _Bella thought, hesitating beside the tree.

"What? Are you scared?" Mike taunted.

"No. I just don't think that this is the best idea. It'd be better if we use something other than ourselves." Bella said.

"No one else is using themselves as objects. It's cooler this way." Mike said before relieving her hands of the notebook and pen and pushing her toward the metal bars.

"Mike…" She began.

"Come on, don't be a baby. It's not that hard. I'll be here to catch you if you need it." He said reassuringly.

Bella sighed before placing her gloved hands on the fence and pulling herself up to the highest tree branch. _Bella, NO! Get down! _Edward screamed in his head. Bella glanced down as though she heard his mental protests, only to receive an encouraging wave from Mike. _Don't worry, Baby, I'm right here. _He thought with a smirk. Bella reached the highest branch and scrambled on top of it. _Okay, so this is higher than I thought. _Bella felt her jeans soak through as she sat on the wet branch.

"Come on!" Mike shouted, arms ready to embrace her.

Bella sighed before grabbing the trunk to move from her seated position. By this time, Edward had already gotten out of his chair and headed toward the door. Mr. Barron stopped him to ask where he was going. Edward's focus on Mike's mind slipped ever so slightly as he began to make a quick excuse for his leaving. It was then that Bella misplaced her footing and slipped off the wet branch, her body falling sideways to the asphalt.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as Bella's scream echoed outside.

Edward ran as fast as he deemed appropriate for a human, hating the eyewitnesses that prevented him from running fast enough to catch her. Mike stood off to the side talking to a pretty girl who had distracted him from his position under the tree. He looked up when he heard Bella's shriek, not moving fast enough to help in any way. Bella's arm hit the sparkling blacktop first, snapping under her weight with a loud CRACK. Her body quickly followed suit, for another loud CRACK filled the air as her head smacked against the surface.

"Bella!" Edward yelled again, so close this time.

"Stay away, Edward. I'm bleeding." She whispered.

Edward heard her, continuing toward her as though she hadn't spoken. He reached her just as Mike was bending down to help. Edward shoved him out of the way, not hard enough to cause any damage, just hard enough to cause him to fall and get wet. Edward knelt down, his golden gaze searching her body for critical injuries. He looked into her eyes and felt a gut-wrenching pain when he saw fear in them.

"Don't worry, Love. It's going to be okay." He whispered, leaning down to place his hands underneath her to lift her.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, afraid. "Hold your breath!"

Edward paused, hands still underneath her. He gently removed them before taking a small step back, for he'd misinterpreted the fear in her eyes. She wasn't afraid because she was injured, she was afraid of _him_. Of him seeing and smelling her spilt blood. She was afraid because she thought he was going to attack her.

"Bella…are you afraid of me?" He whispered, shocked.

Her heart began thumping madly in her chest.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I swear. If I wasn't in control, you wouldn't be alive right now. You know that." He admitted in a pained voice.

Edward listened as her heart rate slowly decreased. Before he could reach down to lift her, the whole class gathered around them, whispering loudly. Edward turned and stood with Bella in his arms. She laid her head onto his shoulder and wrapped her good arm around his neck.

"I'm going to take her to my father, Mr. Barron." He said before the man could get a word out.

He said it in such a demanding and confident tone that Mr. Barron didn't even try to stop him. When Edward reached the car, he set her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. As he pulled the car out of the parking space, Bella laid her throbbing head against the window.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Yes, Love?" He answered just as quietly.

"Why aren't I dead?" She asked bluntly, for she was in too much pain to sugarcoat the question.

"It appears that my love for you has beaten the monster to a bloody pulp, forgive the pun." He said.

Bella lifted her head to slowly look at him.

"Huh?" She asked, too dazed to understand the metaphor.

"I love you too much. That's why you're alive."

Edward pulled the car into a parking space outside of the emergency room. He lifted her into his arms again, gently kissing her on the cheek as he went. She let her head rest against his cool shoulder, enjoying the feel of the cold against her wound. The sliding doors opened as his feet hit the mat and, almost immediately, a nurse showed up with a wheelchair. When Bella took sight of the wheelchair, she clung more tightly to the back of Edward's shirt.

"What?" He whispered as she stiffened in his arms.

"I don't wanna go in the wheelchair." She complained in a weak and childlike voice.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't want the wheelchair. I need to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm his son." Edward said to the nurse.

The nurse smiled and nodded before turning and walking away. _Oooh yeah. Definitely Dr. Cullen's son. The beautiful gene was obviously passed along. _Edward couldn't help but laugh quietly at the naïve thought before sitting in one of the blue plastic chairs in the waiting room with Bella wrapped securely in his arms.

"Edward?" She whispered, good arm still around his neck and pounding head still upon his cool shoulder.

"Yes, Love?" He kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm sorry…" She trailed off.

"For what?" He asked, surprised.

"For…" She broke off, biting her lip.

Edward lifted his hand and carefully smoothed away the worry lines on Bella's forehead. He traced her brow and let his fingertip trail down her cheek and along her jaw line. He brought it to a stop just beneath her chin, emitting the tiniest amount of pressure to force her eyes to meet his. His golden gaze immediately took in her rosy cheeks, pouted lips, and chocolate brown eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We were both being childish. I saw what Mike was planning. I saw you climbing the fence. I saw you sitting on the tree…It's my fault you're hurt. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry." Edward whispered.

Bella sighed angrily.

"Why do you do that? It's not your fault! It's not your responsibility to keep me from making terrible choices that result in my injuries! I knew that I shouldn't jump from that tree. In fact, I wasn't going to jump at all, but I slipped before I could climb down. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I wasn't apologizing for getting back at you by working with Mike anyway." Bella said, holding her head up to look at him properly.

Edward raised his eyebrows, slightly shocked at her outburst. He composed his features quickly before raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"For what were you apologizing, if not that?" He wondered.

Bella blinked repeatedly, breaking their intense eye contact. She tried to look away, but his cold fingers caught her turning chin and prevented her from doing so. He gazed at her expectantly, trying to read her eyes.

"For…being afraid…" She almost mouthed the last two words, for she couldn't hear the words herself. She tried to look down again, but his grasp held firm.

"Bella…" He whispered, cupping her face with his free hand. "That's not your fault. You had every reason to be afraid. I hadn't shared this epiphany with you. You couldn't have known that I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I _should _have known that you wouldn't hurt me. I know you. You'd never hurt me…" She trailed off sadly.

"Bella, stop. You had every right to be-"

He broke off suddenly, for he heard Carlisle's worried thoughts not far away.

"Carlisle's coming."

He gazed at her intensely, silently telling her to quit feeling guilty about something that was only natural for humans. She understood and tried to argue.

"But, I hurt-" He gently covered her mouth with his hand.

"You didn't hurt me. It doesn't matter." He kissed her gently, quickly pulling away before Carlisle rounded the corner.

"Edward, Bella, what happened?" He asked, having already taken in Bella's bloodied cheek, broken arm, and the slightly swollen section of her head.

"I fell outta a tree." Bella mumbled, having beaten Edward to the punch.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed in disbelief and questioning. Edward didn't need to hear his thoughts to know what was running through Carlisle's mind. _Why was she in a tree? _Edward shook his head, guilty look in place.

"Okay, lets get you up to an exam room. Why aren't you in a wheelchair, Bella?" Carlisle asked as Edward stood with Bella in his arms.

"She didn't want one." Edward said simply, as though using a wheelchair was an option rather than a necessity.

_And you can't help giving her anything she wants _Carlisle thought.

"Yes, it's a rather unfortunate notion, I must admit." Edward said.

Bella rolled her eyes before gazing up at Edward. She stared at the perfect lines of his face. Without her permission, her good hand reached up and traced the contours of his lips. Edward's gaze flickered down to hers, crooked smile forming under her fingertips.

"I love you, you know." She whispered, fingers trailing from his chin to his cheekbone, leaving a warm and welcoming fire that marked their path.

"There are few things I am sure about in this world," He whispered. "Our love for each other is the one that I am _most _sure about."

She smiled as he laid her down on the white hospital bed in the ER. He kissed her forehead and stroked her flushed cheek. She glanced at his shirt and gasped quietly, shocked into silence. He froze momentarily before glancing down at his shirt as well. He rolled his eyes and sighed, seeing the moist red stain on his shoulder.

"Bella. It doesn't bother me. I have it under control." He whispered so the doctors and patients hustling around them wouldn't overhear.

She looked at him doubtfully as Carlisle cleaned up the wound on her cheek. Edward took a deep breath to prove to her that he was fine. Both hers and Carlisle's eyes widened when he did this. He exhaled just as slowly as he'd breathed in.

"See? I'm fine." He assured her.

"You'll need about three stitches here, Bella." Carlisle said, turning to retrieve the necessary tools to do this.

"Oh great. Stitches are just my forte this year, huh?" She said jokingly.

Edward never took his eyes off her, concern and worry screaming out of them. Bella smiled at him before cupping his face with her hand.

"I'm fine." She said reassuringly.

He took her hand in both of his, laughing slightly at the twist; how quick they were to comfort one another.

"Time for an x-ray." Carlisle said as he snipped off the excess string.

"Oooh yay. Radioactive material. That's my kinda party." Bella joked again, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look at you; undoubtedly in pain, but still trying to make _me _feelbetter."

"That's what I do." She shrugged and then winced as her arm jostled.

"How well I know that." He shook his head in a mock chastising fashion.

She smiled, rubbing his cold hand with her thumb. She turned away from Edward as Carlisle said her name. He walked over to her, wheelchair at the foot of her bed. She groaned loudly as Carlisle lowered the metal railing.

"Can't Edward carry me?" She asked, somewhat futilely, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, Bella. Hospital regulations. Just because you're part of the family doesn't mean that you are exempt from said rules." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't even _be _here at all if I were _really _a part of the family." She muttered.

Edward's hand stiffened in hers. He sighed and dropped it before walking to the other side of the bed and beginning to help her into the wheelchair.

"Bella, please. Not now." He said sternly.

Bella huffed before plopping into the brown chair in anger. She'd pushed Edward away when he'd tried to lift her out of protest. Edward sighed as Carlisle pushed the wheelchair forward, for Bella had turned her head, refusing to look in his direction. Edward held back as he listened to Carlisle's thoughts on the subject of Bella _really _becoming part of the family. Carlisle slowed and turned, apologetic look in place.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I know your views on this." Edward murmured, at least 15 feet from Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, still apologetic. _Are you coming? _He wondered. Edward nodded before reaching his side. Bella kept her head turned, chin in hand, as though she hadn't noticed his absence. The walk to radiology was spent in silence, including the elevator ride. Edward sighed again as the radiologist took over and pushed Bella in to get an x-ray of her arm and ankle. _Edward…_ His head automatically snapped to his left to stare at his father. Edward raised his eyebrows in questioning when he found that Carlisle's thoughts were running too fast for him to interpret.

"Carlisle, I can't understand what you're saying. Your thoughts are running faster than Alice's visions under indecision." He said, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"When…?" Carlisle asked.

Edward didn't need to ask what he meant, for the image of Edward taking a deep breath in front of a bleeding Bella flashed through Carlisle's mind. Edward shook his head and shrugged in a dubious manner.

"I have no idea. I have no idea how or why or when…"

"A few months ago…" Carlisle trailed off, a memory finishing his question.

The memory of Bella's birthday party…glass, blood, Edward _not breathing._ He shuddered visibly when his own mind showed his brother desperately trying to kill his sole reason for living.

"Is the smell still…?" Carlisle couldn't seem to finish his sentences, awe making it extremely difficult.

"Yes, it's still as potent as the first day I met her. I've just…gotten the urge completely under control now."

Carlisle grinned and patted Edward's shoulder. _I'm proud of you. _Edward nodded, slightly embarrassed. _Bella has changed you so completely. It took me centuries to gain the kind of control you have now. _Edward turned, shaking his head.

"It's really not as amazing as that. You're much better at this than I."

"I sincerely doubt that. I have never had the sort of temptation that you've had."

Before Edward could retort, Bella appeared from behind the radiology doors. The radiologist quickly handed Carlisle the x-rays and disappeared back behind the doors. Both Edward and Carlisle stared after her with curious expressions.

"She ceased with the pleasant demeanor the moment I told her you were my very _serious _boyfriend." Bella said, finally laying eyes upon Edward.

Edward placed his hands on either side of the wheelchair and leaned in to quickly kiss her on the lips. Bella blushed, but smiled happily all the same. Edward pushed the wheelchair this time, following Carlisle down the hall to get Bella a cat-scan.

"Oh, guess who has a broken arm, sprained ankle, and cracked knee cap?" Bella asked in a sarcastic voice.

Carlisle looked at her questioningly, for he knew that the x-ray technicians didn't usually look at the x-rays or show them to the patients, regardless.

"I peeked." She shrugged.

Edward laughed and lovingly curled a strand of her hair around his index finger. After the cat-scan, Carlisle sent them back to the ER, staying behind to get the images himself. Before long, Bella was back in the hospital bed with Edward at her side.

"I love you." Edward whispered suddenly, playing with her hair.

"I know you do…" She whispered back, sighing.

"Don't get mad, but I'm sorry about all of this. I should know better than to anger you." He said.

Bella rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Anger me? Oh come on. I was the irrational one. I got mad at you because you laughed at my clumsiness. For _laughing _at my _clumsiness._ I mean, really? How many times do I fall or trip in some way during the day? I should've just thanked you for being there to catch me. How can you think you're the one to blame?" Bella asked, laughing a bit.

"You've been angry with me for the past few months…" Edward trailed off.

Bella sighed sadly.

"I have not been angry with you." She said.

"Yes, you have. I know you. I know when you are angry. Especially with me."

"Edward-" He interrupted her.

"Don't try to deny it. I know why you're angry and I've told you repeatedly why I can't…why I can't let that happen. I will not, and neither will anyone else, take your life from you." He said, staring deeply into her eyes.

Bella blinked and turned away, grateful when Carlisle came into view.

"No concussion." Carlisle said, retrieving the items to cast Bella's arm.

"Well, it appears that you're more hardheaded than even I thought. Excuse the pun." Edward said, chuckling quietly.

Bella glared at him, letting him see some of the anger she'd been trying to hide over the last few months. After Bella had been stitched up, casted, and braced, Edward took her into his arms again and carried her out to his car, crutches in hand.

"I still don't understand how I'm supposed to maneuver about with crutches when I have a cast on my left arm." Bella said, slightly irritated.

"Well, technically you're only supposed to use one crutch." Edward said, taking his eyes off the road to look at her.

"Oh great. Walking around school will be a breeze." She said.

"Don't worry about school. You'll have alternate transportation there. Getting around your house all day is another matter though, seeing as I'm not particularly allowed there 24/7." Edward said.

Bella snorted, disbelieving.

"And that won't draw any attention to us at all. I'm sure no one will notice you carrying me around all day like a huge sack of potatoes without breaking a sweat."

Bella said sarcastically. "And you're practically at my house 24/7 anyway."

Edward laughed.

"I'll make pained facial expressions throughout the day, just to humor you. And your father isn't apprised to the fact that I spend almost every night in your bedroom." Edward said.

"Good thing, too." Bella laughed as they parked in front of her house.

Edward got out and rushed over to her side, opening the door for her.

"So, how about you just carry me up to my room without going into the house?"

"I'm not going to help you evade Charlie." Edward said, easily lifting her into his marble like arms.

"Why not?" She asked, whining a little.

"Because you'd just have to explain it to him later. And besides, how would you explain getting to your bedroom without him noticing?"

She thought for a moment.

"I crawled….?"

Edward shook his head and opened the door.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie yelled, over the sound of the TV, from the living room. "And hey, Edward, I'm assuming."

"Hey, Dad." Bella said the same time Edward said "Hello, Charlie."

Edward walked toward the living room with Bella in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed. "Just go up to my room!"

Too late, Charlie had rounded the corner before Bella could convince Edward to make a break for her room.

"Bella! What the hell happened to you?!" He asked.

"I fell at school." Bella said simply.

"Jesus, Bells." He said, taking in her broken arm, bandaged cheek and the braces on her knee and ankle.

"Yeah. Bad fall. I'm okay, though. I'll be completely healed in a few weeks."

"You really gotta be more careful. Watch where you're walking." Charlie said. "Do you need anything?" He asked her.

"No, Dad, I'm fine. Thanks though. Edward's just going to take me up to my room and I think I'm gonna sleep. Tired. It was kind of a long day."

Charlie nodded and watched as Edward carefully climbed the stairs with Bella securely in his arms. _Good kid. _He thought before grabbing a beer and making his way back to the couch.

"Your Dad thinks I'm a 'good kid'." Edward told her after he'd laid her down on her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, that's good, I guess." Bella laughed.

He grinned and headed toward the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, closing it behind him.

He was through her window, in her bed, and snaking his arms around her in less than a minute. Bella pressed against him, cursing the blanket he'd wrapped her in.

"You can go to sleep, if you wish. I know you're tired." He whispered into her hair.

"It's 5 'o clock." She laughed.

"Yes, but you're tired. You did just spend an entire day at the hospital."

"I know, but you're here, so I don't need sleep." She protested.

"I'll always be here. Whether you're sleeping or not."

"I know…" She sighed.

Silence fell between them. Edward, thinking she was falling asleep, began gently playing with her hair.

"Edward…?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, love?" His cool breath brushed her cheek.

"Why don't you want to keep me…?" She asked so quietly that a human would not have heard the words.

Edward stopped breathing; in fact, he stopped moving all together. Bella froze as well, wondering if she'd made him angry.

"Is that what you think?" He whispered, moving into a seated position so fast that it took Bella a moment to notice he'd sat up.

She stayed on her side, turned away from him.

"Yes…that's the only reason I could think of." She whispered.

He leaned over and lifted her into a seated position so he could look into her eyes.

"Bella." He said with determination. "_Of course _I want to keep you."

"But the only way to keep me is to make me truly apart of the family."

He huffed and looked away for the briefest moment.

"Bella, I am going to keep you as long as you're here. Or…as long as you want me. Whichever comes first." He said.

"Well, I'll definitely die first. That's okay with you, is it? Me, dying." She said, frustrated.

"As much as that prospect hurts me, that is how it is supposed to be. I've told you this before." He said.

"Yeah, I know. So what, we've got another 80 years, tops. That's nothing for vampires. I mean, once I'm gone, you'll have free reign. No human tying you down anymore." Bella said, a little vindictively.

Edward sighed in a frustrated manner.

"You know that's not true. You know I don't plan on existing long after you're gone." He said, a twinge of pain in his voice.

"Oh, just what every girl wants to hear; my boyfriend's planning on offing himself after I die. Really, Edward? Like that's a comfort?" She said.

"Bella. Please. Stop. I do want to keep you, all right?"

Bella looked down as tears filled her eyes. Edward's face contorted into a pained expression. He took her into his arms and held her.

"You don't wanna keep me. Not forever." She whispered into his chest.

"I do…but forever, the _normal_ forever, the forever you would have if you'd never met me. is a century, at most. I will not be the cause of your death, love." He said gently, stroking her back.

"But I did meet you…so forever has a different prospect now." She said, sniffling.

"Bella…I love you so much. It is because I love you so much that I am willing to make the sacrifice…leaving you human…" He said.

"But it's a sacrifice for me too! Staying human. I have to sacrifice the forever I would have if you'd changed me…You're hurting both of us for no reason if what you say is true." Bella said, sobs breaking her speech a bit.

Edward ran his hand through her soft, dark brown waves.

"It's more of a sacrifice than you know, love, becoming what I am. You would never want this, if it weren't for me."

Bella, seeing that he wasn't going to budge, laid her head upon his shoulder and cried silently until she fell asleep in his arms. Edward laid her down on the bed, facing him, and laid next to her. He let his fingers trace her hairline, cheekbone, nose, jawbone, and lips. His fingers lingered there, enjoying the sensation of her warm breath upon his cold fingertips.

"Keep me…" Her lips moved slowly underneath his feather light touch.

He sighed and dropped his hand, gazing at the human girl who he loved more than anything or anyone in this world put together.

"Edward…I love you…"

He couldn't help but smile a little, despite the ongoing argument they'd just had, because Bella was still dreaming about him. Wishing he could dream about her, he brushed the side of her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you more than you'll ever know…"

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
